Locke
Mother: Sisters: Half-brothers: Half-sisters: , Shaylee}} |pup = Spike |adult = Locke |past = Leashed Dog, Lone Dog |current = Beta |status = Living}}Locke is a fluffy dark brown male Race Dog with a snow-white face, chest, and belly, pointy ears, and ice-blue eyes. Personality Locke is a very cool-headed, slick Lone-Dog that likes to make obstacles like dog catchers and Traphouses into games. He enjoys being caught by the Longpaws simply so he can escape again and brag to other strays about how often he was able to break away from these Longpaws. He is actually very intelligent and clever, caring more about everything than he lets on, but tends to hide this to keep up a more cool, nonchalant personality. Without anything to do, he becomes bored and destructive, so he tried his best to keep himself busy even if it involves taking unnecessary risks or being reckless. Backstory and Facts *Locke was born with the intention of being sold as a Leashed-dog, coming from a pedigree breeder. However, his first Longpaws didn't give him enough to keep his mind stimulated, so he was able to run away. *He lived as a stray in the city, hanging around a group of dogs who were not very intelligent but taught him many tricks for escaping Longpaws and cages, and stealing food. *These dogs often teased him or looked down upon him when he showed off his smarts in any way or showed more concern for things than what they deemed normal. Locke learned to suppress his natural intelligence in favor of being street smart to impress them. *He eventually gets captured by dog catchers, but was able to escape using the tricks the strays taught him. He begins to compete with the others, bragging about how many times he escaped from the Traphouse. Though most strays didn't risk permanent capture in order to impress him, he became notorious for his impressive abilities. Quotes :"Is he, now?" The dog tilted his head sarcastically. "That's odd. Usually he just leaves us here to rot. How very chivalrous of him. :Locke's hackles raised slightly, tainting his usual cool-headed demeanor. "Ignore Malick. He's a lost cause." He growled, deliberately turning away from the dark brown-pelted dog. :"How typical of you, Locke. Ignoring everyone else's problems, I see. You haven't changed a bit since you first showed up here." Malick sneered. "Go ahead, feed into his little game. See how far your trust in him gets you."'' ― Locke's thoughts about Malick :Locke stepped protectively in front of Hazel, narrowing his eyes at Leo. "Like we were trying to tell Stinger, Hazel and Hawthorn were brought here by the Longpaws. They did not mean to trespass on your territory." ― Locke stands up to Leo :"One of these days, you'll get yourself really stuck in a jam." Hazel warned. "And then you'll be whining for my help." She swatted at him playfully. "Just you wait." :"Don't get too ahead of yourself. I've got moons of experience over you." Locke laughed with mock arrogance. "I think you'll learn quickly, though. You did well with escaping today... besides, fortune favors the bold. Maybe old Stinger will think twice next time he tries to beat up on some dog he thinks he's stronger than." ― Locke teases Hazel :Ace glanced at Locke, noticing that he seemed to get along really well with Hazel. On one paw, he was glad that his sister had someone to raise her spirits. But on the other, he didn't like all this talk about causing trouble with her. /He'd better not put my sister into any danger./ He began to feel resentment burn for this dog, though he didn't make any show of it. ― Ace's thoughts on Locke :Locke pushed past them, glancing at Hazel. "I've seen it before. It happens when a dog gets really stressed- he'll be fine. He just needs to calm down." /Is he really so upset about Hazel?/ He wasn't sure if he felt guilty or irritated. /She doesn't /belong/ to him. Hazel can make choices for herself./ Still, he couldn't help but feel bad about it. /I mean, if she really means this much to him.../ ― Locke's annoyance at AngAce :"She met some dog and decided to stay with him in the City." Opal growled. She didn't particularly like Locke―he seemed like a magnet for trouble and danger―but she was certain that he would protect Hazel. ― Opal's thoughts on Locke Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Race Dogs Category:Lone Dogs Category:Angel's Haven Members Category:Betas